Tragedy in a First Life
by liuli-xia
Summary: What if TLO ended differently? What if something happened to Thalia, and Luke only had sisterly feeling for Annabeth? What if he loved another? Mostly Thuke, some Percabeth; Part one of the Life trilogy warnign: multi-character death
1. Beginning of the End of a Tragedy

Hello all! I have been meaning to post this for a while but I forgot to until today!

**Disclaimer: **Are there any Thalia/Luke babies running around in the story?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Beginning of the End of a Tragedy<strong>_

Thalia struck enemy after enemy with her celestial bronze arrows, vaporizing them with one shot. Soon, though, her quiver ran dry, unable to supply anymore arrows to the demigoddess and forcing her to use her sword and Aegius.

Dodge.

Parry.

Lunge.

Jab.

Parry.

Dodge.

Hit!

Miss!

Crap.

She held her sword arm and grimaced in pain. Swiftly, she picked up her sword again and struck, vaporizing the dracaenae. Suddenly, all the monsters appeared to be falling back. Then Thalia realized that they were merely making way for Kronos instead of retreating. She froze when she saw him. She had known it was true, that Luke had given his body over to Kronos, but she didn't _(couldn't, wouldn't)_ believe it until now. He looked the same, but his eyes were like molten gold and he radiated a murderous aura.

"Luke," she whispered quietly.

She suddenly clutched her shoulder and hissed in pain. Gingerly, she pulled out the arrow that had lodged itself in her skin and felt the blood seep into her clothes and flow down her back.

_Not good, _she thought with a grimace as she made her way to the shadows.

Her vision began to blur as she skirting the fighting via the shadows, a sign that she was losing too much blood too quickly. Her face contorted in pain as she staggered and fell into a wall.

_The arrow, _she thought as she collapsed barely fifteen feet from the hotel doors. _It must've been poisoned._

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness. She may have been a huntress, but that didn't mean she was immune to poisons.

Luke watched as Thalia fought valiantly. Her sword skill had only increased since they had last seen each other, since she was made human once again. He began to move through the ranks of his creatures when she noticed him. It amused him to watch her eyes widen in shock as she whispered his name. He looked away from her just moments before she was struck by a probably poisoned arrow, and he saw it all from the corner of his foreign eyes.

For a moment, he felt the need to rush to her, to heal her, to destroy the creature that dares to harm such perfection. He mentally shook himself. He had to concentrate on the upcoming battle. He could not afford to be distracted.

_**Concentrate, boy, **_Kronos commanded within his head. _**She's not important to us.**_

_Yes, Master. _He dutifully replied, though not wholeheartedly.


	2. After the Beginning of the End

_Wow! I think this maybe the fastest I've ever updated a story. Cool._

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the Beginning of the End<em>**

_Thalia P.O.V._

I woke up and looked around, slightly startled to find that I was inside the hotel. I heard a noise and turned to look, only to find that Will was asleep. The Apollo boy looked so tired and rundown, even in his sleep. I watched him for a minute, debating whether or not to wake him up.

"Will?" I quietly croaked out.

The boy stirred slightly and began to wake up. When he saw me, his jaw dropped.

"Oh my gods! Thalia!"

I winced. "Please don't shout. It makes my head hurt."

"Sorry." Suddenly he jumped up. "Let me get you some water and ambrosia."

He left the room and came back not a minute later with the food and drink. I ate the bit that he gave me and downed the water to satisfy my parched throat.

"Will? How bad was my shoulder?"

He looked down at his feet and sat down in the chair. "Not good. It… You were hit by Titan poison. I did the best that I could but I can't heal it. No one but a Titan can. I did manage to slow down the process, though."

"What do you mean you slowed it?"

"Instead of dying immediately, you have roughly two months to live."

My mouth went dry and I'm sure that I paled. _Two months?_

"Thanks, Will." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I appreciate it."

Just as I got to the door, another thing came to mind and I turned toward the boy. "Does anyone know about it, my shoulder?"

He shook his head. "No. I figured that they didn't need anymore discouraging news than they already have."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks. I'll tell everyone when I'm ready to, then. After everything is over."

_Percy P.O.V._

"Percy, will she be okay?" Annabeth asked me.

"Of course she will. She's Thalia." I replied.

We had been waiting for the last few hours for Thalia to wake up and come out of the healing room. Will had said she was to have no visitors, which only made things worse for the grey-eyed girl who was currently leaning on my shoulder. Annabeth was worried out of her mind over the Hunter, yet all I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her while telling her everything would be okay.

Then, the door finally opened but it was just Will getting water and ambrosia. When Thalia came out minutes later, Annabeth jumped up and ran over to her. I looked my cousin over as I joined them. The dark-haired girl looked a bit pale but otherwise fine. But her eyes caught me off-guard. They were sad while she continued to tell everyone that she was perfectly fine, laughing and smiling. Then my eyes were drawn back to the blond.

"Oh my gods! Thalia! We were so worried about you!" She then pulled the other girl into a hug.

_Thalia P.O.V._

I winced as Annabeth's arm brushed my shoulder. I hadn't thought that my shoulder would be sore but it was. I hugged her back. I pulled back and took a good look at her. She had circles under her eyes and she looked dead tired. The girl was going to collapse if she didn't get to bed soon. My eyes flickered over to my cousin and smirked when I saw him watching Annabeth's every move. Once he got a hold of Annabeth, he was never going to let her go and she would be the luckiest and happiest girl in the world because of him.

"Annabeth, you need to get to bed." She opened her mouth to argue but I cut her off. "You look like you are going to collapse any minute now. Percy, make sure she actually gets some sleep."

He nodded with a small smile and led her away, arm around her shoulder. I sighed as I realized that they probably had no idea how lucky they were. They could actually love someone and be in a relationship with that person.

I walked out on to the balcony and looked up at the moon. Lady Artemis was the only one who knew the true reason I accepted her offer to be a Hunter. Luke, my first and only love. Believe it or not, but he actually made the decision for me. There was no way that I was going to love anyone else or get any older. But I could die.

I looked down on the city and could barely make out the shifts of the demigods as they patrolled and secured the area.

Tomorrow, I knew, was going to be a long day.


End file.
